El amor vence a una Mary Sue
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Porque aunque ella fuera Doña Perfecta y tuviera el poder de la Diosa Mary Sue de su parte, el amor siempre ganaba, incluso a una Mary Sue de manual como ella.


**Disclaimer:** Nada del universo de _Ouran_ me pertenece, todo es de Bisco Hatori.

* * *

><p><strong>EL AMOR VENCE A UNA MARY SUE<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Se aclara la garganta, estira los brazos hacia el techo y, tras crujirse los dedos, comienza a escribir.<em>

No escribo esta historia porque quiera, sino porque he sentido la obligación de darle el final que se merecen estos personajes. Nadie se cree el que le dio la autora, no voy a decir su nombre, solo os diré que es la palabra _bizco_ dicho por una persona que sesea y que el apellido está incluido en _hatori-to guapo._ Pero no os voy a decir quién es, hay que mantener un anonimato inexistente puesto que ya he dicho más arriba que todos los personajes le pertenecen. Pero es que la vida es así.

Posiblemente todos los que lean esta historia han visto el anime, otros tantos habrán leído el manga. Yo no lo he hecho. ¿Por qué? Porque soy así de guay, me va ir contra la fuerza de los mares y el ímpetu del viento. Y os estaréis preguntando, ¿tendré lentejas para cenar? Pues ya os lo digo yo, no lo sé, ¿y por qué no lo sé? Pues porque no soy adivina. Pero la pregunta que os deberíais hacer es, ¿por qué la autora que no debe ser mencionada se tiró todo el anime preparando unos personajes que más gays y les salen plumas del culo para luego ponerlos babeando por una chica? Mi teoría es que esta chica era tan sumamente perfecta que salió de la historia para obligar a la autora a que le diera protagonismo.

Su nombre es Haruhi.

Haruhi es tan sumamente perfecta, que el color marrón de sus ojos no se asemeja a la mierda como el del resto de los mortales. No. Se asemeja a un precioso mar –da igual que este sea azul-, a un cielo estrellado, al fuego pasional de una pareja en medio del tema, al semen que surge de ese encuentro pasional, al color violáceo de una flor en medio de un campo con unicornios vomitando unicornios y cagando arcoíris, etc.

Haruhi es tan perfecta que ella no caga, no, ella defeca. Y no echa truños marrones, no, no, lo que expulsa son olorosas flores. El fontanero era un visitante habitual en su casa debido a eso, puesto que las flores, puestas en sus macetitas y to' bonicas, atascaban el baño.

Haruhi es tan sumamente perfecta que ella no suda, no, ella lo que expulsa por los poros de su piel es un compuesto que hasta la fórmula de las Supernenas la envidiaría, tan fuerte y tan potente que atrae a los tíos como moscas, da igual que haya una tía buena cerca, ellos se fijan en la escuálida y pequeña, y repelente Haruhi. Hace heteros hasta a los gays que no pierden más aceite porque no les pagan por encerar el suelo gratis.

Haruhi es una Mary Sue de manual, y me da igual lo que digáis. Lo es. Punto. Pero la cosa es, ¿por qué? Sí, amigos, esto tiene una preciosa explicación. Una pequeña historia que me ha apetecido sacarme de la manga.

Cuando era pequeña, un marciano vino a visitarla y quiso ser su amigo, pero luego el marciano quedó perdidamente enamorado de una alfombra suave y con pelusa morada que Haruhi tenía en su habitación. Esta, viéndose relegada por una alfombra, la quemó y encadenó al marciano. Con él realizó un sacrificio a la diosa de las Mary Sues, rogando porque le diera el poder para llamar la atención de todo ser con algo colgando entre las piernas, daba igual lo gay que fuera. Se fijarían en ella sin importar nada más. Y Haruhi rió esa noche como nunca había reído. Y es que la pobre reía poco, cosas de que se le muriera la madre y eso.

_Alguien le interrumpe por detrás: es su musa. Le recuerda el propósito de esta historia._

Perdonadme, queridos míos, pero es que necesitaba hacer una pequeña introducción que nada va a tener que ver con la historia, o sí, aún no lo tengo claro, escribo según lo que me venga. Hakuna matata, vive y sé feliz. Me mandaron nenas, tal vez a jugar. Hoy dais lástima, vais a aprender*

_Se aclara la garganta de nuevo._

Un lapsus.

Hikaru, ya sabéis, ese que es gemelo de Kaoru, esos dos que intentáis no shippear porque incesto, pero no podéis evitarlo y os sentís sucias. Pues ese, caminaba absorto por una calle del sitio donde vivan estos personajes, que no lo sé, a ver si os vais a creer que lo sé todo o algo. Caminaba por ella, pensando en Haruhi, porque estaba hechizado, obviamente, ¿no sois capaces de ver los tentáculos que esa chica tenía cubriendo todo el cuerpo de este buen mozo? Esos tentáculos que le impedían prestar atención a su verdadero amor. Pero eso ya lo desarrollaré en otra historia dramática que acabará con el suicidio de Kaoru después de confesarle su amor en una preciosa carta de despedida.

La cosa es, qué facilidad tengo para distraerme, que Hikaru o Kaoru. Ahora no tengo claro cuál de los dos gemelos es cada uno. ¿Qué? No me miréis así, que vosotros tampoco los diferenciáis, tsé. En fin, haré como que es Hikaru que es el que está enamoradico de Haruhi, Kaoru tiene más cabeza, gracias a Dios.

Pues ese día, Hikaru caminaba por esa calle –siento que me repito- y Haruhi le seguía por detrás, para poder tener sus tentáculos encima de él y así que piense en ella todo el día. Os preguntaréis, ¿y los demás? Bueno, la chica, por muy Doña Perfecta que sea no se puede dividir –en realidad está investigando para buscar una forma de poder hacerlo- así que Mori y Honey están viendo una película en el cine como parejita feliz, y Kyouya y Tamaki están follando en la casa del segundo. Todos eran felices cuando no estaban bajo la tiranía de Haruhi. Todos menos Kaoru, que echaba de menos a su gemelo y lloriqueaba en una cama, rogando por su amor. A él no le afectaba el poder de Haruhi, será que el aceite que pierde es tan potente que neutraliza los poderes de esta sobre él.

Hikaru llevaba unos días preocupado, sentía que su pelo estaba cambiando y no se parecería nunca más al de su gemelo. Por algún motivo –amor, era amor, cabeza hueca- eso le molestaba, como si le estuviera separando de él.

Suspiró mientras seguía caminando. Sentía como si alguien le siguiera, era una sensación que llevaba un tiempo teniendo, pero, cada vez que se giraba, allí no había nadie. Quizás eran imaginaciones suyas.

_Relee la historia y se da cuenta de que, si sigue así, no habrá diálogos. Por algún motivo cree que los necesita. Así que tira de personaje random._

—¡Hikaru! —el susodicho se gira buscando quien le llama, pero no ve a nadie— ¡Aquí abajo! —cuando mira hacia el suelo, descubre un pájaro que le mira fijamente. Se agacha.

—¡Pepe! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —inquiere Hikaru reconociéndole. Quizás la historia comenzaba a ser demasiado absurda.

—Pasaba volando por aquí y pensé en bajar a saludar. Una vez hecho. ¡Adiós! —y Pepe echó a volar mientras Hikaru se despedía de él y continuaba su camino hacia el parque donde había quedado con Haruhi.

El parque estaba completamente vacío, no por casualidad, no, sino porque Haruhi había mandado a la mafia a la que estaba afiliada en Facebook para que echara a todo el mundo del parque, lo necesitaba para desplegar todos sus encantos de Mary Sue con Hikaru, el cual empezaba a zafarse de su poder por culpa del amor de su gemelo. Y eso era algo que ella no podía tolerar, no, no.

Hikaru observó que Haruhi aún no había llegado –normal, si te va siguiendo, idiota—, por lo que se acercó al lago para tirar unas cuantas piedras.

Haruhi pensó que este ya estaba en territorio seguro por lo que dejó de tener sus tentáculos sobre él y se fue a una casa random de alrededor a arreglarse un poco. Me gusta la palabra random. Random. Random. Random.

_La autora ríe como una cría._

Mientras, el joven miró el lago. Lo que vio le dejó sin habla. Su reflejo le devolvía la mirada. Una mirada intensa, pasional, carga de sentimientos. Una mirada que le enamoraba el alma. Una mirada que le ponía to' burro. Se arrodilló en el césped, mirando fijamente sus ojos. El poder que Haruhi había empleado con él le había dejado más gilipollas que de costumbre, hasta el punto que pensaba que el reflejo del agua era Kaoru. Lo acarició y, cuando sus dedos desdibujaron la cara, su cara, se asustó y apartó la mano corriendo.

Suspiró, aliviado, cuando el reflejo volvió a formarse. Era tan guapo.

Cualquiera diría que hablaba de él, en cierto modo lo hacía, pero se refería a su gemelo. Aunque, bueno, si llama guapo a su gemelo se lo está llamando a él mismo porque los dos son iguales.

_Le explota la cabeza, recoge los pedacitos y sigue escribiendo._

Dejando de lado los tecnicismos, aclaremos que a Hikaru no le había dado un ataque de narcisismo, para nada, solo que los sentimientos por su hermano venían con tanta fuerza, que ya no sabía distinguir que su reflejo era su reflejo y no era su hermano. Con los ojos nublados por la pasión, se inclinó a besarle. A punto estuvo de morir ahogado, porque él tío encima de gilipollas era masoca, sino fuera porque Pepe, el pájaro random de antes, estaba ligando con una polluela cerca de ahí, y, al ver a su amigo meter la cabeza en el agua, corrió con su capa de Super Bird y le picoteó toda la cabeza.

Hikaru sacó la cabeza del agua, maldiciendo que le interrumpieran. Aquel beso le estaba dejando sin respiración. Había sido tan bonito.

—Pepe, ¿por qué me has interrumpido? —le preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Porque te estabas ahogando, gilipollas. ¿Se puede saber qué hacías?

—Besaba a mi amor verdadero.

—Ehto… —Pepe miró a todos lados, y se rascó la cabeza con un ala— ¿Te amas a ti mismo?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Amo a Kaoru!

—¿Y para qué besas el agua? —inquirió el pájaro cada vez más confuso.

—¡Era Kaoru!

—No, no lo era —el pájaro suspiró cuando, de repente, le poseyó el espíritu de un taxista americano—. Tu amor está en tu casa, a punto de marcharse a otro país por trabajo. ¡Corre, chico, y haz que tu amor se quede contigo para siempre! Compórtate de manera egoísta y no dejes que consiga ese trabajo que podría catapultarle a la fama. ¡Corre!

Hikaru ondeó su melena al viento y se subió en la moto que acababa de aparecer y corrió toda la calle de Manhattan… ¿cómo que no estamos en Manhattan? Perdonadme, es que me estaba emocionando con lo de la película. Y corrió hacia su casa con el viento azotándole en la cara mientras pensaba en lo que le diría a su hermano.

Mientras tanto, Haruhi había terminado de prepararse y entró al parque. Tal fue su sorpresa cuando vio que allí no estaba su presa, que el cabello se convirtió en sendas serpientes que bufaban buscando a Hikaru. Tras amenazar al pobre Pepe que por fin había logrado llevarse a la polluela al nido, Haruhi echó a volar en su escoba de bruja hacia la casa de los gemelos, intentando llegar antes que Hikaru.

Pero el Señor Amor Amor de Cacharel fue más rápido e hizo que Haruhi tuviera que pararse en los semáforos que había en el cielo, para dejar pasar a una bandada de pájaros que emigraba de a saber dónde. Tampoco era relevante.

Hikaru saltó de la moto, haciendo que esta se estrellase y se rompiese. Porque en las historias dan igual que las cosas se rompan ¿no? Si luego todo aparece mágicamente, sin pagar un duro por ellas. La cosa es que subió a la habitación que compartía con su hermano y le encontró tumbado en la cama, con un charco rojo a su alrededor.

—¡No! —gritó Hikaru de forma dramática, que por algo había hecho un curso de arte escénico aquel año, y se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de su hermano, manchándose de aquella sustancia roja. Soltó un par de lágrimas— Podíamos haber sido felices. Lejos de Haruhi. Los dos.

—¿Te puedes quitar? Pesas demasiado —se quejó Kaoru empujando a su hermano y estirándose en la cama.

—¡Estás vivo! —gritó Hikaru mientras daba palmas.

—Pues claro, ¿por qué iba a estar muerto!

—Es que cuando vi toda esta sangre…

—¿Eh? —Kaoru miró a su alrededor, al charco rojo. Parpadeó— ¿Te refieres a esto? Esto es sirope.

Hikaru tocó la sustancia y se la llevó a los labios. Tenía razón. Sonrió aún más ampliamente, tanto que parecía que se iba a romper la cara. Y se lanzó a los labios de Kaoru, plantándole un morreo que más quisieran muchas.

En ese momento, Haruhi llegó con su escoba a la habitación, justo a tiempo para contemplar como los dos hermanos se desnudaban mutuamente, listos para consumar de una vez, que han tardado el par de dos, su amor. Mientras ellos llenaban la habitación de gemidos y palabras de amor, Doña Perfecta se iba derritiendo, poco a poco, confundiéndose con el charco de sirope.

Y así, finalmente, la tiranía de Haruhi llegó a su fin, convertida en un precioso aderezo azucarado de tortitas.

Colorín, colorado, esta tontería ha acabado.

_La autora se levanta del escritorio, hace corriendo las maletas y huye haciendo la croqueta antes de que los lectores vengan a matarla por escribir esta gilipollez. Deja una nota de despedida en el que pide clemencia aclarando que todo es una simple parodia absurda sin talento._

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong> No, en serio, creo que esta es la peor parodia que he escrito. Y ya es decir ¿eh? Pero bueno, necesitaba hacerlo, así que aquí está.

Hakuna matata, vive y sé feliz. Me mandaron nenas, tal vez a jugar. Hoy dais lástima, vais a aprender*: Pertenecen a canciones de películas de Disney. La primera "Hakuna Matata, vive y sé feliz" de Hakuna Matata del Rey León; y "Me mandaron nenas, tal vez a jugar. Hoy dais lástima, vais aprender" de Voy a hacer todo un hombre de ti de Mulán.


End file.
